


Cómo está tu hija?

by mindless__ramblings



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Delmar's daughter and Peter are bffs, Eventual Romance, F/M, Growing Up, childhood BFFs, kind of, slow-burn, takes place before and leading up to spiderman homecoming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 08:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17598242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindless__ramblings/pseuds/mindless__ramblings
Summary: Talía-Rosalía Delmar and Peter Parker have been best friends ever since May and Ben Parker brought Peter into Delmar's Deli when they were just 5 years old. Hitting it off immediately, their friendship only grew throughout the years. What happens when Peter gets bit by a radioactive spider? How would the story be different if Peter had someone other than Ned to confide in?





	Cómo está tu hija?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on that iconic line in Spider-Man: Homecoming, where Delmar asks Peter "How's your aunt?" and Peter's response is "How's your daughter?" I took this line and ran with it, imagining what if Peter and Mr. Delmar's daughter knew each other? Better yet, what if they were best of friends? I don't know if this story has been done before, but if it has, I haven't seen it yet. This is my take of what I think could have been.

Talía-Rosalía Delmar was bored.

Every day, after kindergarten, her mamá would pick her up and take her to her papá's deli store, Delmar's Deli, where Talía would stay and color with her papá while her mamá went off to work at an office building. It was the same routine, every single day, and when you're five years old and stuck in a deli store for hours on end, one tends to get quite... bored.

So, Talía had tried to come up with ways to entertain herself, but nothing seemed to work. She tried playing hide-and-seek... which is kind of hard to play by yourself. She tried to play with her papá, but he would shoo her away, saying things like "I'm busy, mi cielito, why don't you draw a pretty picture?" or "Mija, I have to work, can't you find some way to play by yourself?" Eventually, Talía had hidden away in the corner of the deli, by the ice cream and candy. 

She sat there, pouting, for what seemed like ages. Eventually, she noticed the clock. Being only five, Talía couldn't really tell time, but she could tell that it was almost time to go home. She was counting the seconds as the clock hands slowly made their rotations when she heard the bell ring, announcing the arrival of another customer. Talía groaned and buried her head in her arms. Her papá always got distracted talking to people, and that meant she'd have to stay even longer than she wanted to. 

Suddenly, she heard someone come walking down the aisle towards her before her arm was being poked. "Stop it!" Talía growled, looking up at whoever was annoying her. She squinted at the young boy standing in front of her. "What do you want?"

The boy shrugged sheepishly, playing with the bright red straps of his backpack, before sticking his hand out towards her. "My name's Peter, Peter Parker, you looked kinda lonely, and well, I'm lonely sometimes too, and I was wondering if maybe you wanna be friends?" He rambled, looking at her earnestly, and Talía blinked. 

The boy's, no, Peter's face started to fall the longer Talía stared at him, and he started to withdraw his hand when Talía surprised them both, and reached her hand out, grabbing Peter's before he could fully pull it away, shaking it. "I'm Talía," she said, before standing up and brushing off her skirt. "My dad owns this place, and I always have to come here after school, and I get really bored." 

She looked Peter up and down, before nodding seriously. Well, as seriously as a little girl in a skirt and pigtails could. "Let's be friends Peter Parker."

**Author's Note:**

> So, the first couple chapters of this are going to probably be pretty short as I establish the friendship between Talía and Peter. The first maybe 5 chapters or so are going to follow them from the age of 5 up until right to the start of Peter becoming Spiderman. The chapters are going to get progressively longer, and once I really get into the story, the chapters will probably be anywhere between 1,000 and 2,000 words. 
> 
> I prefer to write my characters older, so most of this story is going to take place around the events of Civil War, Spider-Man: Homecoming, and Infinity War. I'm just going to say it, there will be spoilers for those movies as I will follow a lot of the scenes with Peter very closely, and a lot of dialogue will be the same. I hope most of you have seen Infinity War by now, but in case you haven't, I will warn you at the start of the chapter if there will be spoilers for that movie or not.


End file.
